


Getaway

by myownliberation



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownliberation/pseuds/myownliberation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake hadn't laughed once since the food fight—she wasn't sure she'd laughed this much in her entire life. But that was what Sun did; he learned all the things to say and do that could coax a look, a smile, a laugh out of her—when she let him. Tonight, she'd decided she would let him.</p>
<p>Eclipse at the dance, leading up to a slightly steamy make-out session on the balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be based off a specific canon moment from the first dance episode, so there's no build-up for the sake of keeping it short and based from the fact that Blake does laugh, only the second time ever laughing onscreen, when dancing with Sun.  
> This is a *Sun/Blake* fic. It's right in the description. I've had trouble when posting this on other sites, so let me just leave this message:  
> ***If you do not like Eclipse, that's great, but that means this fic is not for you, so it's in your best interest to *not* read it or leave me rude messages.***

    Blake hadn't laughed once since the food fight—she wasn't sure she'd laughed this much in her entire life. But that was what Sun did; he learned all the things to say and do that could coax a look, a smile, a _laugh_ out of her—when she let him. Tonight, she'd decided to let him. The easiest smile she'd worn in weeks on her face, Blake chuckled lightly as their dance ended, noticing despite herself the way that his hand didn't fall away from her waist for an extra moment or two, and the way she didn't release his other hand for another brief moment after that. 

    Her cheeks were red, but not because the feeling of his hand on her back still burned in the back of her mind—well… _mostly_ not because of that. The room was crowded and beginning to overheat, and dancing hadn't exactly helped the cat faunus stay cool. She was half-convinced she might start melting soon, but Sun didn't seem to notice, looking as comfortable and cheerful as he always was; she supposed being from Vacuo had helped him build up a tolerance to heat. The brightness in his eyes hadn't failed once to bring a smile to her face tonight.

    Taking a half-step back after the song ended, Blake tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath, looking up at Sun and commenting, "I think there are too many active people too close together in here. It's getting really warm."

        "Is it?" His eyebrows quirked questioningly, before he started to look particularly proud of himself. "Didn't even notice."

    With a roll of her eyes, Blake reached out to push him lightly, not even enough to make him take a step back. "I'm sure you're very happy with yourself."

        "I don't know what would make you say that," he replied with a grin. "You wanna head up to the balcony, get some fresh air?"

        " _Yes._ " Blake nodded emphatically, and, grin still on his face, Sun offered her his arm. She took it eagerly as the two turned to climb the stairs, and she could already feel the improvement in the atmosphere when the two neared the open doors above the stairs. Stepping out into the cooler night air, Blake released his arm to take a few steps further out onto the balcony, her eyes falling shut as she turned her face skyward and sighed deeply to take in as much of the fresh air as possible. When she turned back around, Sun was watching her with an odd expression, his eyes soft and a faint smile gracing his lips almost wistfully.

    Taking a step or two back so she could pull herself up to perch on the cool stone of the railing, Blake canted her head to the side curiously. "What?"

    He seemed to be caught off guard, not having realized he was staring. "Huh?—Oh, I was—nothing." Glancing away even as his feet started to bring him closer to her, he rubbed at the back of his neck. "I just—have I—did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight? I mean—you always look great, I just mean—the dress, it suits you. I mean, your normal clothes— …I'm gonna stop talking now."

    Her cheeks nearly as red as his had gone, Blake ducked her head as she let out a small laugh. He was just in front of her by then, and when she glanced back up, the odd look was back on his face as he gazed down at her.

        "I missed that smile," he commented softly, tucking his hands into his pockets. Her expression softened, but she didn't know what to say. The longer she stared at him, the more his own expression seemed to melt, and then he was leaning towards her almost as though he didn't realize he was doing it. Blake's heart began to race, but Sun paused with his face mere inches from her own, close enough to drive her mad as she stared, wide-eyed like a deer in headlights.

        "Hey, Blake?" His voice was barely a whisper. How could he even stay collected enough to talk when his lips were so close to her own, when she could feel his breath on her skin?

    Blake's eyes flicked between his eyes and his lips. "Yeah?"

        "Can I kiss you?"

    Her heart jumped, but she couldn't help a soft smile at the sweetness of the way he'd felt the need to ask. "I'd really like that, Sun."

    His hands still in his pockets, Sun closed the distance, his lips meeting hers gently—Blake's breath caught in her throat, and she leaned into him as her eyes fell shut. It was soft and sweet, and he pulled away too quick for her liking, his face still hovering dangerously close to hers. Blake could tell he was waiting for a reaction; a smile, a couple of reassuring words, maybe. The moment she opened her eyes to meet his, though, Blake only had one thought.

    She leaned forward to catch his lips with her own once more, and that seemed to be all he needed. Sun's hands freed themselves from his pockets, reaching up to gently frame her face as he kissed her in earnest, and Blake sighed against his lips as she reached up to rest her hands on his shoulders, one sliding up to thread through the hair on the back of his neck and pull him closer. Complying willingly, Sun stepped nearer, his waist brushing against her knees and prompting her to part them as she wound both of her arms around his neck, holding him there.

    She hadn't realized how badly she'd wanted this until suddenly it was happening, and she knew that was her own fault. She'd spent so much time avoiding him to make it easier to push this yearning, this _longing_ to be close to him aside because she couldn't afford to be _distracted_ like this, but it was impossible to ignore now, with his fingers winding into her hair and his lips burning against her own. She hummed appreciatively against his lips, not remembering herself or where they were until his tail looped around her waist, pulling her flush against him and causing her dress to ride up slightly. Gasping, Blake's brow furrowed with the effort and willpower it took her to pull away, before pressing her forehead against his.

        "—Sun," she breathed, her fingers brushing over the hair on the back of his head. He seemed dazed as he watched her for a few moments, before his eyes widened slightly like he'd only just remembered that was his name.

        "Yeah?"

        "We probably shouldn't do this here. Where anyone can walk out and see us."

    He still had that dazed look in his eyes, but he nodded slightly. Sighing, he reluctantly released her, pulling away, and she smiled ruefully as she unwound her arms from his neck. He reached back to try and smooth over the hair she'd ruffled with her fingers, and Blake slipped down from her perch to straighten her dress, before looking up at him with an almost shy smile.

        "Sun?" She reached up to adjust his collar, and the dazed look in his eyes was replaced with an awestruck one as he looked down at her. Like he couldn't believe it had happened to him. Blake didn't either, and she could feel her cheeks burning. "Thank you for making me have such a good time."

    A grin grew on his lips, and even in the cool night air Blake swore he glowed bright enough to live up to his name. "Hey, no problem." Beaming, he reached up to adjust her bow slightly, her ears twitching as his fingers brushed over them through the fabric. "I still think you look better without this, you know… Hey, y'wanna get out of here?"

    Biting her lip to fight off a grin, Blake nodded. "I think that's a great idea."

        "Great," he echoed, his grin growing wider, and he offered her his arm once more. "Shall we, then?"

    Chuckling lightly, she linked her arm through his. "Let's."


End file.
